


Lucky Break

by GreenNebulae



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Kwamis Are Gods, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Timeline Shenanigans, lots of burning, not canon after season 1, or at least they were, there is a history i decided not to fully explain for mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenNebulae/pseuds/GreenNebulae
Summary: Mathematically, if you keep taking half away from a number it rapidly approaches zero, getting smaller and smaller until it can be considered nothing, even though it is something. As Ladybug watches Chat Noir die, again, she wonders how that small thing that is nothing could still break and get smaller, and yet here she is; just about nothing, but still something, still breaking. Her power will take her back in time, but will this time be it, or is there a chance she’s just stuck in a loop of losing him?This was inspired by Madoka. The major character death is Chat's which keeps being reversed. This story takes place after season one because I only have seen season one up to this point!





	1. After the First Death

**Author's Note:**

> _Death is not the end_  
>  _Death can never be the end_  
>  _Death is the road_  
>  _Life is the traveler_  
>  _The soul is the guide_  
>  -Sri Chinmoy

There is no catching himself with his baton because that’s in her hands, but he could still make it.

Hawkmoth had a firm grip on Chat when they fell, but he could still make it. The suit could take an impact from this height, right? As long as Chat’s bad luck didn’t have him fall on his head.

Oh God.

_He fell._

She should go check.

Should-should move.

The baton crumbles in her hands and she feels Tikki’s grief for the other Kwami. Suddenly, and quite overwhelmingly, she knows it’s over. She is frozen. After all, if half of you suddenly dies what can you really do but pause at the shock of being half of what you were?

Her body is moving, she thinks, and she realizes that Tikki is controlling her. 

Hawkmoth is… well defeated is a word for it… he’s nothing but a mangled body on the pavement. She won’t say what he really is, because whatever word she uses for him, she’d have to use for Chat and Chat is not… He’s not sleeping. He’s not knocked out. Oh. The city’s Akuma has vanished but it’s all an afterthought. It’s a broken stare at the body of her partner. It’s a sudden hate for the color pattern of black dot on red background; so much red. It’s a loneliness his now bloody lips can’t part to break. He’s flexible, but this is unnatural, he’s got nine lives, but clearly not. He’s… He’s…

_For God’s sake Marinette, don’t throw up on him!_

She feels the wisps of magic around her shift and suddenly she’s not Ladybug, she’s just a random civilian mourning a boy she doesn’t even know the name of. She’s kneeling in front of a nightmare, too weak to walk away. She screams out in agony, and then she’s weeping. The sky starts weeping with her.

When Alya gets there, she snaps a picture, but she’s not proud of it. No one is around and she’s not quite sure why Marinette is weeping, and then she’s too sure. Alya clasps a hand over her mouth, this is not victory. She lowers the phone, debating on how to handle that her friend, the superhero, is mourning over her partner, the other superhero. No one is here, thankfully, and Alya wonders if the miraculous cure Ladybug has can fix this, but she already knows death is not reversible. She can do nothing but stand in the rain and watch the aftermath.

Tikki is equally broken; Nooroo is not moving; Plagg is not moving. Plagg had not been able to separate from Adrien in time to save himself, likely chose to die with him. Die in some vain attempt to save him.

Plagg chose to die.

_Plagg’s dead._

She remembers when she was captured and she’s heard the stories from Plagg. How he would not stop at anything and what he destroyed in the process; what she had to restore. She knows that’s the reason for all of this, that the limits given to them stopped him from-Tikki’s thought breaks as she looks to Marinette and hope flutters in her chest. Marinette could break her limits, and she could bring Plagg back. No. She would bring a Plagg back, the only way to get hers back was to undo this, and time stopped them, but maybe…

It takes Marinette too long to realize Tikki is trying to talk to her.

“Marinette,” Tikki tries again and Marinette glances at her, a blank look on her face. “We may have the power to save them,” Tikki’s voice shakes as she continues, finally having the other’s attention. Marinette blinks and begins to focus. Tikki realizes she is shaking “but it will hurt and it may not work. We may just kill ourselves.” But that’s fine, really, without Plagg.

“Anything,” Marinette is firm as she stands. “Anything that could save them.” Marinette knows what she and Chat Noir have is nothing compared to what Tikki and the other Kwami have. Her grief fades to focus. It’s not over!  
“Plagg,” Tikki voices, a sad cry begging to be answered and Marinette frowns, the heartbreak in Tikki would have made her do this, even if she hadn’t needed Chat.

“The lucky charm has much to do with time, just in time, what we need this time.” Tikki pauses, not diving into what the lucky charm used to be. “What we need now is time. If you break the lucky charm, I may be able to get time, just the time you need.”  
“Go back?” She questions. She’s done it before, saved him like that before, she can do it again. “Okay.” She glances back to Chat and swears to never let this happen again. “How?”  
“If we start by using lucky charm, but break the yoyo as its magic transforms we should be able to use more magic.” Tikki zooms into Marinette’s face. “The yoyo limits me from using too much and hurting myself, or the world, but we don’t have a choice. I’ve never done this,” Not since the power was sealed away “and I have no idea if it will work, but I know you can do it, Marinette! We have to, for them.” Marinette nods.


	2. Lucky Break

Can she really do this? Can she break time? Can she save Chat?

She has to. She has to at least try.

“Tikki, Spots On! Lucky!” She yells as she throws it up and breaking it is hard, so hard. She brings the yoyo down in front of her. “Br-break” she grunts out, looking up and sounding like her body is twisted in all sorts of ways. The yoyo breaks in two and she holds her arms out to her sides, each taking a piece. They glow white. She looks forward and it begins to circle her like a clock, only backwards. The rest is up to Tikki.

It’s exhilarating. 

She feels all of this extra power flow through her. She was tired before but she feels like she could conquer anything now. Similar to the first time Tikki’s magic enveloped her, she felt confused, but trusting; terrified, but powerful. She’s bursting with energy, she can rule over time. Her and Tikki can right this, nothing can stop her like this, not Hawkmoth, not even time and death. Yes. She can save him with her new strength. The warmth in her blood intensifies and burns. This is power. Is she a god? Either way, she will save him. There is fire in her veins, scorching her skin and making her new. She will save Chat with her power. She is a superhero; she will save the day. Superman flew the world backwards, Katniss started a revolution, and she will use this molten gold in her veins to save Chat.

She screams.

No.

Too much.

Her eyes close as her fists clench. She feels like she’s ripping at the seams, it’s like she’s being pulled endlessly in all directions. She can’t move. She’s stuck here. Too hot, too fast, too much. She’s feels weak. She thinks of Chat and she endures. Her skin burns, her eyes burn, she is burning. Still, Chat. Chat is waiting for her on the other side. She will burn for Chat.

It’s exhausting.

Suddenly, it’s over. 

She falls, free falls, she feels nothing but motion until she’s left on the ground in the same spot as before, only as Marinette. She looks up and nothing seems different except the loss of destruction and rain. Her skin tingles with relief and her lungs finally fill. The ground is cold and the air is crisp around her damp skin. She tries to control her breathing as she shifts. Did it work? She feels tears spring to her eyes.

“Did it work?” Marinette asks but there is no response. She turns to her hands and knees and is already out of breath. It feels like ages before she gains the strength to attempt to stand. “Tikki?” Marinette stands and looks around. She frantically searches the area she was sitting in for her Kwami.

“Wayzz.” She hears weakly from behind her. Marinette turns to see her Kwami lying on the ground and panics.

“No, no, no, no, no, Tikki!” She reaches out to lift Tikki and holds her to her chest. Tikki doesn’t stir and Marinette lets out the tears she was holding in before. Her lungs heave and her tears fall down her face.

Now she’s lost them both. 

“Wayzz,” Tikki calls out again and Marinette frowns. The last time Tikki was hurt, Master Fu was able to help, maybe he would know where Wayzz was. Marinette clutches Tikki tighter as she begins to run. Her lungs burn but she has been baptized in the fire and she pushes through.  
“Hold on Tikki, we’ll figure this out.”

When she gets to the door she knocks frantically until it opens. She only realizes she doesn’t know what to say when Master Fu opens the door. She stammers and hides Tikki behind her back as she searches for the words to say. After smiling widely and awkwardly, a green Kwami zooms towards her.  
“Where is she?” he demands and Marinette immediately opens her hand and brings Tikki in front of her. Her heart pounds so hard she feels it in her fingers.  
“Hello,” Tikki weakly mutters “Wayzz.” He grabs her and flies away and Master Fu wraps an arm around Marinette’s shoulder to guide her inside.

“Why would you break the yoyo? It is too dangerous for you, let alone your Kwami, which you so selfishly put in danger.” Master Fu starts and Marinette stammers, tears coming back to freshly dried tracks. She’s here because Chat… He… and then Tikki… She…  
“How?”  
“Master, Marinette’s soul is in distress,” Wayzz interrupts, “and Tikki is much worse. Let us help them and focus on the why later.”  
“Yes, Wayzz,” the Master closes his eyes and nods. “I suppose I just got carried away. You know how dangerous it is.”  
“Tikki does too.” At the mention of Tikki, Marinette bites her lip.  
“Is she going to be okay?” Wayzz floats away from Tikki and looks to her.  
“Yes, she will be, now come to me.”

Marinette slowly walks over to the floating turtle Kwami and flinches when he suddenly flies directly at her. She lifts her hands in the air to defend herself and he pauses. His presence is calming and he only moves once she lowers her hands. Gently, he presses his head against hers and she feels the exhaustion in her bones begin to ease as her eyes close. She’s so tired. Somehow, everything will be okay. Master Fu watches as he moves behind Marinette. He nods and Wayzz pulls his head back. Marinette leans backwards and falls into Master Fu’s arms, unconscious. He slowly moves her until she is on a cot next to Tikki.

“I do not understand, Wayzz.” The master starts, “Tikki knows her powers were limited for her own benefit, as were Plagg’s.”  
“Tikki would not take breaking the barrier lightly.” Wayzz crosses his arms. “She knows what can happen.”  
“Nothing has happened that would justify this.” The master turns and begins to walk away. “We will hear their reasons later.”  
“I’m sure there is one.” Wayzz placates. “Let’s wait until we hear them to judge.”

…

“What’s wrong?” Nooroo turns to see his holder watching him.  
“Somethings _changed,_ ” Nooroo responds, “I’m not sure how or why, but something has shifted in this world.” Nooroo freezes at the admission, but Hawkmoth does not catch it; he simply looks up at him.  
“Isn’t that your area? Change?” He sounds inquisitive and Nooroo flies closer. He’s reminded of telling the other the history of the miraculous. He loves history, but is glad he won’t have to go into the history about the other worlds.  
“It is, but this is a change I’ve never felt before.” Not here.  
“It would have to be something significant to get your attention, though. Right?” Nooroo nods and Hawkmoth smiles “Interesting.” He shifts his attention back to his book as Nooroo floats over to the window and presses his head against it.

…

“What time is it?” Marinette yawns as she wakes up. There is no alarm blaring but her head hurts and her heart feels heavy. She’s also not entirely sure where she is.  
“Time to explain yourself, young lady.” Master Fu answers as he pulls up a chair to sit in. Wayzz floats behind him, appearing a bit more cautious. Marinette shudders. It’s all real. Tikki puts a hand on hers.  
“We were fighting Hawkmoth,” Marinette starts as she sits up. “Not one of his Akumas, but Hawkmoth.” Master Fu narrows his eyes, surely he would have heard about that.  
“And?”  
“And, well, he” Marinette feels the tears forming as well as a knot in her throat. “he had an Akuma with him, and I got distracted fighting it, while Ch-Chat was fighting Hawkmoth. Then, he, he” Marinette feels the tears slip out and wipes them away. “Chat fell.” She whispers as she gives in to tears.  
“During the battle with Hawkmoth, Chat Noir and Ladybug were separated,” Tikki starts, “and, well,” She looks away and Wayzz nods. “Plagg and Nooroo,” Tikki starts again, “they both… Master Fu, they both… died.” Master Fu stands in shock, knocking over his chair.  
“Wayzz!”  
“They all are alive.” Wayzz informs them calmly, but Marinette doesn’t believe him. She can’t get the memory to stop replaying. Master Fu’s face shifts and Marinette can tell he doesn’t believe them. Marinette’s memory keeps cruelly reminding her of the events and something in her expression finally convinces Master Fu to believe them.

“What did you do?” his voice sounds venomous.  
“We tried to go back in time,” Marinette pulls out her cellphone to check the date. She slaps the bed she was on. “We, we did go back in time.” Tikki shakes as she smiles. She knew they could do it!  
“You took it upon yourself to endanger the world to come back in time, Tikki? I know that you know the danger.” Tikki looks back to him at the scolding tone. Her smile shrinks. Marinette lowers the phone.  
“Master, let her-” Wayzz tries to interrupt.  
“Did you even tell Marinette what was at stake?” He yells.  
“I didn’t care.” Marinette bites and defends Tikki as she clenches her fist.  
“Master, stop.” Wayzz commands as he flies between them. Master Fu looks at Wayzz before sighing.  
“And what happens to your past self?” He asks and Marinette briefly remembers two timelines merging in her head after an Akuma.  
“I-uh… don’t know?” Marinette confesses.  
“There are consequences for things like this. That is why we limit your powers! ” Master Fu yells again.  
“You weren’t the one who decided to do that.” Tikki flies to Marinette’s shoulder, her voice as strong as Marinette has ever heard it. “And you know what we could have done instead.” Marinette bites her lip. Tikki is always nice and supportive, so this confrontational tone makes her uneasy. “We even came here so you could limit me again. I understand you are unhappy, but I don’t regret this.”  
“Neither do I.” Marinette hesitantly adds. Master Fu stands.  
“I would have stopped you had I been there.” Tikki’s eyes narrow but she says nothing. He crosses his arms behind his back. “We can argue semantics all day.” He sighs and Wayzz shifts his gaze between the three of them. “However irresponsibly, you’ve gotten yourself another chance at life. Use it wisely; try to let history take its natural progression from here. Remain in school, study well, do not let Chat know.”  
“Beware,” Wayzz adds “death is difficult on the body and soul, especially a death that is reversed and therefore can be repeated, and one you know is coming. Do not let Chat know, but also, do not let it show. If it plagues you, you may be the one who suffers most from this. I am here to ease this transition. It will be hard to see him again, alive, and harder to face a situation in which you know he does not survive.”  
“He **will** this time.”  
“I hope so, but if he does not,” Wayzz pauses “if you cannot save him, be sure to save yourself.”

She will save them all.

…

“Tikki, what happened to you? I thought we were using your powers?” Marinette asks Tikki as she walks back home.  
“We are,” Tikki answers from her spot on Marinette’s shoulder. “I haven’t used the full extent of my power in a long time. I also haven’t broken my token in a long time. My body wasn’t used to it. Think of your muscles, without training intense activity is going to hurt.” Marinette nods.  
“I thought I’d lost you.”  
“Oh, Marinette, you’ll never lose me!” Tikki pats her cheek and Marinette tries to feel better.

“Do we really act like everything is normal?” Marinette asks Tikki as the bakery comes into her sight. Tikki thinks it over before responding.  
“We have to.” She finally answers, “What would you say to Chat if he came to you and told you that you died and he came back to the past to save you?” Marinette flinches so severely that Tikki floats off of her shoulder.  
“I might not believe him, but I’d get super anxious if I did.” Marinette sighs and waves her arms around, “but I can’t just pretend nothing happened. Ah Tikki!”  
“Hopefully, everything will turn out for the best, and it will get easier with time.”  
“I hope so Tikki, wait” she pulls out her phone “what date is it again?” She screeches, “I have a test tomorrow!”  
“The test you didn’t study for because of the morning Akuma?”  
“Yes. Ah Ha! Tikki, we will go to where it happened in the park,” she moves her hands to one side, “and if the Akuma shows up then we haven’t changed anything by going back!” She moves her hands to the others before clenching her fists and smiling.  
“Good idea, Marinette. If nothing is changed, we know exactly how to save them!”

…

“Any minute now.” Ladybug voices as she sits on a tree waiting for the Akuma. She thinks back to the first time she fought it here in the other… timeline? Life? She shakes her head, after being stuck here for half an hour she didn’t have a chance for any last minute studying. If the timeline is truly the same, which the past day has made it seem like, then there is a woman who should be feeling terrible any minute now. 

She lets her eyes wander over the crowd as she waits, and smiles as she catches sight of Adrien. He’s running through the park, which is odd in a few ways. She’s never seen him run before, and where is his car or bodyguard? She watches him slow to a brisk walk and only tears her eyes away at the sound of a scream. She stands and grabs her yoyo. It’s the same.

“Show time.”

The Akuma is not expecting conflict so soon, and is thrown back by the force of Ladybug’s foot in her stomach. She takes a few steps forward, spinning her yoyo and preparing her speech. She smirks,  
“Nice to see you again, my lady,” She hears from behind her and she drops her yoyo in shock. Her brain freezes. Her hand trembles. She turns, expecting this to be a cruel joke, but there he is. Alive. Her breath leaves her in one fell swoop. Her eyes widen and her breathing skyrockets.  
“Chaton!” She screams, and her voice so raw and pained that Chat freezes. The Akumatized villain stands and begins to speak but he pays her no attention because his lady is now in his arms. She buries herself in his chest, listens to his heart beat, and wraps her arms around him to move with his breathing. He’s alive. 

He’s here, he’s alive.

She knew she’d be relieved to see him, but this feeling is more than relief. Every second of agony she has ever endured is worth it just to hear his beating heart against her ear. She takes notice in a way she hadn’t before. He would constantly sing her praises but she never noticed how bright and wild his hair was and how much life was in every part of him. She doesn’t tell him that. She doesn’t tell him anything. She will follow Master Fu’s advice.

“My lady, as much as I enjoy this, we do have a slight problem.”  
“Right, Chat. Go for the baton.” She pulls back, but leaves her hands on his side. He smiles as he looks into her eyes. His amazingly bright eyes; eyes that always look for her and to her. Her fingers tighten against his hips.  
“And, my lady,”  
“Hmm?”  
“You in my arms is pawsitivily purrfect.” She can’t help the groan that escapes her at that, “You cuddle bug.” And just like that, everything returns to almost normal. As normal as it can be.

…

As Hawkmoth watches this fight, he realizes that the only way to beat them is to attack them with the help of an Akuma. 

He begins to plan. 

Chat is the most dangerous one. He needs to be taken out first.

…

After Ladybug’s magic works to purify the Akuma, she looks around for Chat, but he’s gone. She feels her heart hammer in her chest and fights the urge to scream his name. 

He’s fine.

She _just_ saw him. 

She needs to see him again, at all times really. She needs to know that he is safe.

“What happened?” The woman groans as she reaches up her hand to hold her head.  
“You became a supervillain, but everything’s okay now.” The woman holds a hand over her heart. 

“Goodness me, really?” She looks around. “Did I hurt anyone?”  
“No, everyone is okay.” Including Chat. Ladybug offers a small smile before running towards her school. After finding an alley to transform in, she makes it to school, once again too late to cram. Surprisingly, she doesn’t need to. She’s already taken the test, and nothing has changed; she already knows all of the answers.

Huh.

Is that cheating?


	3. Chapter 3

“Marinette-” Alya starts but Marinette is running out of the classroom. Nino glances back to Alya after the door closes. Marinette had been jittery all day, barely looked at Adrien, and didn’t seem defeated by her test.  
“She okay?”  
“No idea.” Alya crosses her arms, “but I’m going to find out.”

Marinette bursts into Master Fu’s place without knocking. She finds him in a room meditating, no Kwami in sight.

“It worked. He’s alive. I-” Marinette sputters and Wayzz appears from around a corner to land on her. “I-I-”  
“It is okay, Marinette.” Wayzz starts and Marinette calms unnaturally quickly. “Let us go with Master Fu and talk together over some tea.”  
“That-that sounds nice.” She nods and Tikki watches Wayzz with narrowed eyes.  
“Sit.” She does. “Want tea?”  
“Yes.” She’s not much of a tea drinker, but it seems like a good idea. Tikki floats over to the mat.  
“Wayzz, join me.” Tikki is firm. Wayzz sighs before leaving Marinette’s shoulder to join Tikki on the matt.  
“He was alive, and right there and I couldn’t tell him anything!” Marinette starts and Master Fu nods.  
“What did you expect?”  
“I don’t know! He! Ah!” There are tears in her eyes and she hurries to brush them away. Tikki shoots Wayzz a stern look and he does not move. “It worked.” She stares into her reflection in the tea. “We have to figure out how to make sure this wasn’t for nothing.”

…

Tikki had warned her it would be hard, but Marinette knew that Tikki was also just as wound up and nervous to see Plagg again. They both agreed to head out early and got ready as soon as she managed to convince Alya that she was okay. 

Ladybug sits on the edge of a layer of the Eiffel Tower, waiting for her partner to show up. Patrols hadn’t been super common before, and even now it served as more of an activity to do together than anything else. Still it’s practice on the best ways to get around the city and maybe even a deterrent to crime. Who knows? Still, she can’t help the thrumming in her soul. What if Chat’s been hurt? If she’s been imagining the whole thing and she’s going to wake up passed out on the ground next to a dea-no. No. No. No. No. He’s fine, he okay, and he’s on the way to her. She grips the edge she’s on as she focuses on breathing.

“Ah, my lady is early!”  
“Minou.” She breathes out as she sees him land on the roof, his baton shrinking as it flies up in the air. He catches it in one hand with a smirk.  
“Miss me already?” Chat pauses as Ladybug stands and gazes at him as if he’s not real.   
“Ladybug-oh!” His face flushes as she suddenly holds a hand to his chest. He freezes. His breath gets stuck on its way into his lungs. She slowly spreads her fingers and his lungs expand with her, as if she controlled his ability to breathe; to live. He would let her if she asked. “If you want my heart, my lady, I must say it is already yours. No need to worm your way in.” She feels his breath and his heartbeat. He’s alive. He slowly lifts his hand to wrap around hers and looks into her eyes. Her eyes flicker between his eyes and her own hand over his suit.  
“Say it again, Chat.” She whispers, pressing her hand gently but firmly into his chest. He frowns.  
“My Lady?” She feels the tears spring to her face and Chat lifts his other hand to wipe them away, before pawsing. “Are you okay?” He takes a big breath and her hand moves with it; his hand around hers to warm it. Not a single thing in common with the broken-No.  
“I am.” He is; how could she not be? She tries to banish the thought in her mind. She looks to his eyes again and smiles. This is the image she should remember. “Ready for patrol?”  
“Yes.” He gives her hand a reassuring squeeze. He recognizes their intimate position, but he doesn’t comment on it. “You always have me, for whatever you need me for.”  
“Right now, I just need you to be you.” Chat nods with a smile.  
“Who else could I be?” He steps away to flex and winks at her. “No one else is as pawsome as me and deserving of imitation.” Ladybug smiles and grabs her yoyo. She can do this.  
“Let’s go!”

Their patrol involves disappearing behind buildings and in alleys, and she can’t help the slight panic that each time she sees him will be the last. Half a second behind a chimney is too long. How can she handle this anxiousness? Yet, each time that he reappears, her heart feels a slight relief. By the end of patrol the rhythmic patterns of her heart clenching and relaxing are as familiar to her as her own heartbeat.

Still she doesn’t want to let him go. She would ask him to stay, and she knows he would, but that would be changing the future and she can’t do that. So she watches him go and accepts the fact that she won’t be able to breathe freely until he is back with her.

…

Marinette stares down at the test in front of her. A near perfect score is written in the top in a circle. Next to her, Alya exclaims the test to be unfair before she snatches the exam out of Marinette’s hand to compare. Before Marinette can grab it, her teacher starts to congratulate the class on a job well done. 

…

Ladybug firmly plants her feet on the park bench as she dodges the spotlight that turns the civilian behind her into a clown. Her yoyo spins to deflect the hoop thrown her way, and it bounces away to wrap around a streetlight. 

“I didn’t know the circus was in town.” She hears behind her and she smiles at the knowledge that he’s okay.   
“It’s a limited show chaton!”   
“I can distract her, and destroy the stage. The Akuma has to be in the staff.” Ladybug nods, this worked last time-except-

Except it only worked because Chat got caught in a hoop. He was upside down so long he had a nasty head rush and had to go home right after. He had put his body in harm’s way for their plan. It’s a nasty habit he should break.

Before she can say anything, he leaps out from his spot behind the bench and calls out to the ringmaster.  
“See if you can tame this Cat!” He smirks in an infuriating way and Ladybug cannot follow the plan knowing he gets hurt. That’s just negligence. 

She sprints, grabs the attention of the ringmaster, and jerks as the hoop that trapped Chat last time throws her backwards.

The scenery flies by, Chat yells her name, and Ladybug’s head makes a loud crack as it connects to the metal pole of the lamppost she’s now trapped against. A pained gasp leaves her and she lets her head hang forward as the stars dance around her eyes. Chat screams out and Ladybug groans. She just needs a second to focus. Better her than him.

“Cataclysm!” Chat roars in her ear as the hoop disintegrates. Ladybug falls forward into Chat’s arm. “Ladybug, are you okay? How do you feel? My Lady?”

As she wobbles to her feet with a foggy head, he grabs her and vaults away. The scenery flies by again and now she’s on the roof, sitting in front of him as he kneels.

There is worry and anger in his eyes, but Ladybug cannot bring herself to be sorry.  
“What were you thinking Ladybug? Don’t you ever do that again! Not for me!” His hands are on her shoulders and he’s close. There is no blood on his lips and his eyes are bright.  
“I couldn’t let you get hurt.” Ladybug confesses, not again, and she places her hand over his heart to confirm he’s still there. Its erratic and quick and he drops his hands from her shoulders, placing his hand over hers.  
“I’m glad you care my lady,” and there is a scream in the background they both ignore, “but it is my job to take hits for you, my job to sacrifice-”

He’s falling. She’s holding his baton. NO

No no no no no.

Her hand clenches around his heart and her breathing is ragged. Her mind struggles to clear. He’s right here. Right here and okay. 

“You take care of the Akuma, and let me take care of us both.” She stares at him as if seeing him for the first time. For the first time, she wants to kiss him. She can’t. She can’t change any more than is already changing.

The next scream causes them both to jerk, and the moment is over. Fighting Akumas is almost muscle memory even with what should have been a concussion and as the cure returns the city to normal Ladybug watches Chat Noir vault away and wonders if she ever will.

…

Marinette remembers the rain. She remembers many things about the last time she lived through this day, and the rain outside her window brings all of the other memories rushing forward. She spends the entire morning reliving her last battle with Hawk Moth and searching for ways she could have saved Chat. Her heart pounds as she remembers the screams.

She transforms early, with her voice and hands shaking in nervousness. She heads to the park and sits underneath an awning, replaying the horror of last time in her mind until it is time to change it. The Akuma fills the park with purple light, and Ladybug swings down to confront him alone. Maybe this time, she’ll be able to turn this into a two versus one fight.

It’s the same Akuma, and Ladybug manages to trap him by the time the other two wielders get there, but it is not enough, as Hawkmoth frees the other as Chat pulls her back to safety.

The verbal confrontation is lacking her input, but she hadn’t had much to say the first time either. Before Chat can leap away, Ladybug reaches out and locks her hand around Chat’s wrist. She thought she could do this, but she can’t. He looks over to her for instruction and notices her eyes are wild. She’s staring at him as if the world is ending.  
“Ladybug?” She blinks and lets out a wild breath before spinning up her yoyo. She releases him.  
“Stay close to the ground Chaton!” Chat nods once as he eyes the flying Akuma. He extends his staff. 

The fight is completely different this time, until it isn’t.

“My Lady, watch out!” Chat throws his baton, shielding her from the falling debris. The only problem with that is it meant he doesn’t shield himself.

Again.

_Again._

She has his baton, and he has nothing.

Her heart seems to be trying to drill a hole out of her chest, and she should just let it. There’s no point in a Ladybug that can’t save the day, or her partner.

Chat.

No, not again.

A sound rips from her throat that is raw and painful. She doesn’t hear it. It leaves a throbbing sensation in her throat. It almost feels therapeutic. She does it again. She runs to him as the world around her distorts in her tears.

“I don’t understand.” Ladybug screams. “Why is this happening again?” Seeing Chat Noir die was something she hadn’t wanted to see ever, not repeat. She already knows what she will find, but still, she hopes it’s not the worst. She digs for him, but what she finds isn’t life.

With the last bit of hope and strength gone, she collapses to the ground, pink wisps of magic leaving her.

…

When Alya sees the building collapse, she yells out. She yells for help. She yells for civilians to get away. The phone in her hand shifts from its focus on Hawkmoth and shakes as she yells. It gains alternating footage of the floor and the sky as she runs over to help. She narrates as best as she can in between gasping breaths. _A building has collapsed. I’m running closer. It’s hard to see from here but Hawkmoth and the Akuma seem to be putting up too much of a fight._

When Alya hears the scream, her voice cuts off mid-sentence. Tears spring to her eyes. She doesn’t know Ladybug, or the reason for the scream, but she knows it is raw pain, and it tugs at her heartstrings. What happened? She is still running but gasps out when she hears it again. She slows, lifting her phone to the scene in front of her. Ladybug fretting over a pile of rubble.

_Oh no._

She tries not to narrate like this, it’s more of mumbling really, but the pleas and the nos and the prayers and the incomplete thoughts that are racing through her mind are coming out of her mouth. Ladybug throws her hands against a rock, as if she had cataclysm to destroy it.

“I don’t understand.” Ladybug screams and the camera jerks as Alya flinches. “Why is this happening again?” What happened? Alya doesn’t risk moving.

When Alya sees Chat’s arm, extended as if he was throwing his staff, she understands. She lets a sob out even as Ladybug keeps digging. She doesn’t think the world needs this video, but she’s frozen in horror at the scene. Ladybug keeps going until enough of Chat is revealed that it is beyond obvious. Alya doesn’t love Chat, but her heart breaks, and so she can’t imagine what Ladybug is going through.

Ladybug glows pink as she falls and for a second Alya is sure she’s going to disappear. What happens instead is that Marinette falls to the ground. The pink glow turns into a red dot. Marinette-Ladybug-Marinette begins to pound the dirt. In the distance, Hawkmoth yells for the heroes to come out and face him. The phone falls and shatters on the concrete below her feet, and Alya think it’s appropriate.

“Tikki,” Marinette begins but Tikki doesn’t look at her, just stares at the body of Chat.  
“Again.” She answers the question Marinette hadn’t asked yet. “As many times as it takes. I can take it.” Tikki doesn’t tell Marinette that it’ll be easier each time they do it, because they will only have to do it once more.

“Tikki, Spots On!”

She knows better now; she will save him.


	4. Loss

“Lucky Br-Break”

It didn’t get any easier the second time; her body still feels twisted in all sorts of ways. 

The yoyo breaks in two and she holds her arms out to her sides, each taking a piece. They glow white and she braces for the pain. She looks forward and it begins to circle her like a clock, only backwards. The rest is up to Tikki.

It’s exhilarating the second time as well. First it feels like extra power. Her exhaustion fades and transforms into strength. She is trusting and powerful and knows this will work. 

She’s bursting with energy and tries not to feel all powerful but she does. She can rule over time. Her and Tikki can right this, nothing can stop her like this, not Hawkmoth, not even time and death. Yes. She can save him with her new strength, now that she knows better. The warmth in her blood intensifies and burns. She knows it will get worse, but she is willing to suffer it all again. The fire in her veins will scorch her skin and making her new. She will save with this molten gold in her veins.

She screams out.

She feels like she’s ripping at the seams, and pulled endlessly in all directions. It’s the same pain. Too hot, too fast, too much. She thinks of Chat and she endures. She’s failed him twice. Her skin burns, her eyes burn, she is burning. Still, Chat. Chat is waiting for her on the other side. She will burn for Chat.

When it’s over her skin tingles where there is no more sensation. Her eyes stare up into the sky as her breath comes to her in heaves. She turns to Tikki.

Tikki’s state doesn’t seem as dire this time, but she is still clearly weakened. Marinette turns to walk to Master Fu on autopilot. When she gets to the door she knocks continuously until it opens. She once again realizes she doesn’t know what to say when he opens the door.  
“I’m here for your Kwami.” She smiles a little too wide, and her voice is flat, and Master Fu cocks his head in confusion at the wet girl in front of him, but the green Kwami appears within a second.  
“Where is she?” he demands and Marinette immediately brings Tikki in front of her.  
“Hello,” Tikki mutters “Wayzz.” He grabs her and flies away and Master Fu wraps an arm around Marinette’s shoulder to guide her inside.

“Why would you break the yoyo? It is too dangerous for you, let alone your Kwami, which you so selfishly put in danger.” Master Fu starts and Marinette swallows, her autopilot crashes and so does she. Tear spring into her eyes. It didn’t work. Chat… again… He… for her…  
“How…”  
“Master, Marinette’s soul is in distress,” Wayzz interrupts, “and Tikki is much worse. Let us help them and focus on the why later.”  
“Yes, Wayzz,” the Master closes his eyes and nods. “I suppose I just got carried away. You know how dangerous it is.”  
“Tikki does too.” At the mention of Tikki, Marinette bites her lip, it’s all the same. This is the second time she’s had this conversation. It will be the third time she fights the lipstick Akuma, third time she takes the test. The third time she’ll face Hawkmoth. 

Wayzz suddenly flies directly at her. His presence is calming again and he gently presses his head against hers. Once again she feels the exhaustion in her bones begin to ease as her eyes close. Somehow, everything will be okay. When Wayzz pulls his head back, Marinette leans backwards and falls into Master Fu’s arms, unconscious. He slowly moves her until she is on a cot next to Tikki.

“I do not understand, Wayzz.” The master starts, “Tikki knows her powers were limited for her own benefit, as were Plagg’s.”  
“Tikki would not take breaking the barrier lightly.” Wayzz crosses his arms. “She knows what can happen.”  
“Nothing has happened that would justify this.” The master turns and begins to walk away. “We will hear their reasons later.”  
“I’m sure there is one.” Wayzz placates. “Let’s wait until we hear them to judge.”

…

Nooroo pauses. He could feel something shift. Something changed that he’s never felt before, and yet he has. He shakes himself and closes his eyes. What could have happened?  
“What’s wrong?” Nooroo turns to see his holder watching him.  
“Somethings _changed_ ,” Nooroo responds, “I’m not sure how or why, but something has shifted.” “Isn’t that your area? Change?” He sounds inquisitive and Nooroo flies closer. He’s reminded of telling the other the history of the miraculous. And he’s hit with DejaVu.  
“It is,” He hasn’t felt this in a long time.  
“It would have to be something significant to get your attention, though. Right?” Nooroo nods and Hawkmoth smiles “Interesting.” He shifts his attention back to his book as Nooroo floats over to the window and presses his head against it. Something is going on.

…

“What time is it?” Marinette yawns as she wakes up. There is no alarm blaring but her head hurts and she feels heavy.  
“Time to explain yourself, young lady.” Master Fu answers as he pulls up a chair to sit in. Wayzz floats behind him, appearing a bit more cautious. Marinette shudders. It’s all real. Again.  
“We were fighting Hawkmoth,” Marinette starts as she sits up. “Not one of his Akumas, but Hawkmoth.” Master Fu narrows his eyes.  
“And?”  
“And, well, Chat saved me,” Marinette feels the tears forming but she pushes through. “He sacrificed himself for me.” Marinette feels the tears slip out and wipes them away; keep going. “And we came back in time to fix it,” Marinette says it with such certainty that Wayzz narrows his eyes in suspicion.  
“You took it upon yourself to endanger the world to come back in time, Tikki? I know that you know the danger.” Tikki looks back to him. Wayzz is silent. “Did you even tell Marinette what was at stake?” He continues.  
“I didn’t care.” Marinette bites and defends Tikki as she clenches her fist.  
“Master, stop.” Wayzz commands as he flies between them. Master Fu looks at Wayzz before sighing.  
“And what happens to your past self?”  
“It doesn’t matter.” Marinette stands, fire in her eyes. It riles Master Fu up.  
“There are consequences for things like this. That is why we limit your powers! ” Master Fu yells.  
“We didn’t come here for a lecture. We came here so you could limit me again. I understand you are unhappy, but I don’t regret this.”  
“Neither do I.” Marinette adds. Master Fu stands.  
“I would have stopped you had I been there.” He crosses his arms behind his back. “We can argue semantics all day.” He sighs and Wayzz shifts his gaze between the three of them. “However irresponsibly, you’ve gotten yourself another chance at life. Use it wisely; try to let history take its natural progression from here. Remain in school, study well, do not let Chat know.”  
“Beware,” Wayzz adds “death is difficult on the body and soul, especially a death that is reversed and therefore can be repeated, and one you know is coming. Do not let Chat know, but also, do not let it show. If it plagues you, you may be the one who suffers most from this. I am here to ease this transition. It will be hard to see him again, alive, and harder to face a situation in which you know he does not survive.”  
“He _**will.**_ ” Wayzz wants to ask if this isn’t the first time, but decides against it.  
“I hope so, but if he does not… if you cannot save him, be sure to save yourself.”

…

“Do we really act like everything is normal again?” Marinette asks as she walks home.  
“You said it yourself last time, it wouldn’t help.”  
“But I can’t just pretend nothing happened!”  
“Hopefully, everything will turn out for the best, and it will get easier with time.” Marinette checks her phone.  
“I hope so Tikki, we came back to the same day again. If the Akuma shows up tomorrow then we haven’t changed anything by going back again!”  
“We didn’t change anything last time, but it was still different at the end.”  
“I changed things along the way. I told Chat to stay low.” Marinette sighs. “I took hits for him.” Marinette purses her lips. “I won’t go back to having him be the only distraction. We have to figure this out.”

…

She sits, transformed, on a tree branch as she eats breakfast. This time, before she sees Adrien she sees a woman get a phone call as she applies her lipstick.  
“I can’t believe this, you promised me that job!” she yells after a few seconds. “Culture fit, what does that even mean? Oh, because I’m a woman? Are you kidding?”

Sure enough, at the end of the call, a purple butterfly lands on her lipstick. It turns into a baton as she transforms into a new villain. Ladybug stands.

“Show time.”

Uh oh. Now she’s repeating herself. Same dissent, same kick. Chat meets her only seconds later and hearing him alive again causes her to stumble, again, but she doesn’t look at him yet. She doesn’t talk to him. She can’t acknowledge him until the Akuma is done.

The battle takes them to the roof as it did in the first timeline, and Ladybug feels out of place. Chat does not belong on a roof ever again. She breaks her resolve and looks towards him. He’s alive. She watches him so intently that she misses dodging a projectile and is almost thrown from the roof herself. With the impact against her back bringing her to her senses, she calls out for her lucky charm. Chat calls his cataclysm. The Akuma does not last much longer.

Chat hears his ring beep and shakes his head. 

“Sorry my lady, I’m afraid I-” his words cut off at the feeling of Ladybug grabbing him from behind. He smiles softly with a small laugh but every quick remark he had, he was thinking of going with cuddle bug, died on his lips when he felt her tremble.

He knew that desperate kind of clutch, the soul shattering shaking and trembling. He has been on the giving side of it too often. When she pulls him closer he yields, ignoring the beeping of his ring. He is quiet as her head presses harder against his back, as if molding it to fit her shape. 

Loss.

She’s lost someone and Chat Noir will be her rock for as long as she needs one. It’s obvious to him that she loved them. Her pain is still raw, she may not have even cried yet. He turns in her embrace and wraps his arms around her. He will not be the first to pull away. His ring beeps again and he glances at it. She’ll see him if she continues for much longer. He doesn’t mind it, but he had hoped for a more dramatic reveal. He cradles the back of her head in his hand. He doesn’t offer platitudes, because he knows they don’t work. Another Beep. When she pulls back, eyes red and shining, he says the only thing that comes to mind.  
“I’m sorry,” her eyes widen and he places a hand on her shoulder. “I know it’s hard to lose someone. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help.”

It’s heartbreaking to hear him say that. She hasn’t cried today, and she won’t in front of him, but she’s pretty close. He turns and leaps off the building, his miraculous probably seconds from making him transform, and she almost launches herself off after him. Her heart pounds but he catches himself. She feels the wind pickup as her hand hesitantly reaches out to the space where he was. She can feel his warmth in the air, his shadow playing in the sun. She can feel his unmoving arm as it sticks out from a pile of rubble.

“Live.”

Her transformation fades and Tikki floats next to her staring out over the city.

“We’ll save them this time, Marinette. I believe in us.”

In her dreams, his lips are bloody.


	5. Chapter 5

Ladybug is the first on the scene, and she tries to think of a plan as her yoyo sends hoops of hell to entangle trees and wrap around streetlights. 

“I didn’t know the circus was in town.” Chat comments as he comes to rest behind her.   
“It’s a limited showing,”  
“Can’t miss it then,” Chat smiles and then studies the area. “I can distract her, and destroy the stage. The Akuma has to be in the staff.” Ladybug shakes her head.  
“These weapons are pretty rough, what if we drop in from above? I can knock the staff away and you could break it.”  
“Sounds good, my spotted ringleader.” Ladybug rolls her eyes and points to a nearby roof, he nods. Chat grabs Ladybug’s hand and places it on his baton. She holds tight as he extends it to send them both onto the roof.

Ladybug waits until the ringleader is facing away from them and then dives off the roof. She lands almost perfectly, separating the Akuma from the staff. Ladybug grabs it and throws it up, dodging a hula hoop.   
“Cataclysm!” Chat yells as he jumps down. “Ha!” He catches it as he lands next to the stage. “Guess you can’t tame this cat.” Chat says as the staff crumbles in his hand until all that is left is a butterfly. Ladybug catches it with ease.  
“Next time there is a circus in town, we should go.” Chat grins, leaning against the stage in the park.  
“Okay,” Ladybug agrees and places her hands on her hips. “but you have to buy me funnel cake.” She uses her yoyo to launch away and Chat watches her disappear. He can do that.

…

Marinette stares down at the test in front of her. A perfect score is written in the top in a circle and Marinette uses her finger to trace the number. What is chat doing now? Is he happy? Next to her, Alya claims the test to be unfair with a groan. Marinette blinks as her test is yanked out of her hand. Her teacher starts to congratulate the class on a job well done and Marinette twirls her pencil in her hand as she focuses on the lesson.

If it is the same as before, then she knows what her teacher is going to say.

It is.

It’s all the same.

…

Ladybug shifts to the side and dodges the projectile as she spots the weak point of the Akuma. It connects to a car behind her and it vanishes from sight, reappearing at some other part of the city. She launches her yoyo in the air to call forth her lucky charm and smirks when the tennis racket lands in her hands. 

“Watch out!” Chat shouts as he appears in her vision. She opens her mouth to reply but he vanishes as he reaches for her. 

No!

Chat steps in front of her and is transported halfway around the city. The strangled cry Ladybug makes is caught on 7 cell phone cameras, including Alya’s, and leads to blog wars about her love for the other. Ladybug doesn’t pay attention to that, she only has eyes for her Chat.

Ladybug puts her hand on his heart when she sees him again, forgoing words as her lungs heave in her chest. He puts his hand on hers with a small smile. As she feels the accelerated heartbeat beneath her fingers, she sobs as she launches herself into his chest.

“Stop throwing yourself in harm’s way for me! How am I supposed to feel when you constantly do this? You can’t treat your life like it means nothing!”  
“Hey, hey, I’m okay,” Chat soothes.   
“You won’t always be!” 

He lies to her and tells her he will. She lets him.

…

It’s raining again. The sound of the rain against the window behind brings back the other sounds of the day; of the first day. She remembers the screams, his, hers, theirs. She trembles in her suit, less than a block away from the park. 

Chat died in front of the building across the street the first time. He died under the building to her left the second. If she closes her eyes for long enough, she’d relive it again.

The Akuma fills the park with purple light, and Ladybug swings down to confront him alone. She wastes no time on talking, aiming a swift kick towards the wings of the other. Ladybug wrestles with him for a few minutes, but is thrown off of him by Hawkmoth before she can locate his totem. Chat pulls her backwards towards the carousel, and Ladybug tries to catch her breath.

Hawkmoth seems to rise from the horizon as his winged Akuma circles the park to hover beside him.

“Ladybug, Chat Noir.” Hawkmoth opens, with outstretched hands.   
“Hawkmoth,” Chat spits. He steps out from behind the shelter of the carousel, and Ladybug follows, keeping her eyes on his staff.  
“I don’t think all this fighting is necessary, honestly.” Ladybug can’t help but to mutter some of it under her breath angrily.  
“You just want us to hand over our miraculous and you’ll be on your way?” She interjects and he frowns.  
“That’s not going to happen.” Chat shifts his stance, coming between her and Hawkmoth. He glances at her briefly, and sees fury in her normally warm eyes.   
“Children, please.” He tries to placate, again. “It’s clear you lack an understanding,”  
“I understand just fine.” Chat responds, and he lowers into his fighting stance, extending his baton. Ladybug shifts behind him, pulling out her yoyo.  
“I’m just looking for a miracle.” Hawkmoth delivers his final line. “And I won’t let anyone stop me.”

Ladybug kind of agrees with his last bit, but it is her miracle that will come true. She launches her yoyo into the air, reaches around Chat’s waist, and gets them to a better strategic point.

…

She frowns as Hawkmoth swings for her, using a hand to move her wet bangs away from her face. She swears it wasn’t this bad when she fought him last; this rain is cold and heavy, seeping into her bones as she stands in it. She jumps backwards, wrapping her yoyo around her arm before throwing it forward like a wushu.

She is caught off guard by the staff to her face. She feels her skin open on her face and moans out, her hands moving to cover the wound. She clenches her yoyo in her hands and launches it out blindly. She misses.

“Don’t worry my Lady, I’m here!” Chat shouts, and no he’s back in danger again. The Akuma flies over to them as well.

Hawkmoth changes his staff to sword and Chat settles into a stance with his baton out. “I’ve got sharp claws, but my sword skills are sharper.” Chat lunges, and Hawkmoth parries him with ease. Ladybug starts to stand but falls. She’s dizzy and her body is on fire. She looks up at him and struggles to her feet. A feeling of dread rises in her and she takes a few quick steps forward to get between them but the winged Akuma stops in front of her. 

“Lucky-” The words freeze in her throat at the sight in front of her. Hawkmoth has stabbed Chat in the middle of the chest. The winged Akuma moves aside as Hawkmoth let out a startled gasp. Chat lets out a whimpered breath as his hand grabs the sword in front of him.

“No, Chat!” Ladybug screams. Hawkmoth is frozen in place, not expecting to have actually hit him. He releases the sword and steps back. A sound of choked terror escapes. He hears Ladybug scream as she catches him but it all sounds muddled. He did that. Chat cups Ladybug’s face in what has to be a goodbye and Hawkmoth cries as Ladybug does. 

“Will it work?” she asks out loud to her Kwami, but Chat coughs up blood and Ladybug can do nothing but hold him.   
“It’ll be alright” he promises, and then he stops breathing.

Hawkmoth had been okay with being a supervillain when Ladybug could fix everything, but this, this is too much. He clutches his face in his hand as he shakes. This is not what he wanted at all.

Ladybug releases Chat and turns to Hawkmoth. He drops to his knees and she shakes her head as she turns away, leaving them both behind.

“I’m sorry.” Hawkmoth whispers, but Ladybug doesn’t want to hear it. She doesn’t care if he’s sorry. She only cares about Chat. 

She tosses her yoyo up and grits her teeth. She doesn’t even need to ask.

“Lucky Break!” She yells it as she pulls it apart. Holding the pieces apart she spreads her legs and looks ahead as they circle her.

This is the last time she does this.


End file.
